


Schöne Schuhe

by schreibwarenhandlung



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Boot Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, PWP
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schreibwarenhandlung/pseuds/schreibwarenhandlung
Summary: "Er kroch auf allen Vieren auf mich zu und wollte meine Stiefel küssen." Sie lachte. "Das musst du dir vorstellen."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Die Fic erschien ohne Titel als Plot-Fill auf dem "Musenküsse-Kinkmeme", der hiermit sehr empfohlen wird.

Captain Phasma lehnte sich zurück, ein Glas Wein in der Hand. "Ich erzähle dir nicht, wer es war. Es ist in jedem Fall gegen die Vorschriften und er soll keinen Ärger bekommen. Außerdem geht es dich nichts an."

Hux öffnete die zweite Flasche Wein und fragte sich, wo die erste abgeblieben war. Sie saßen in Phasmas Wohnzimmer, wie so oft am Freitagabend. Üblicherweise, um die Vorgänge der letzten Dienstwoche noch einmal zu besprechen. Aber diesmal hatte das Gespräch eine andere Wendung genommen. "Es war also ein Mann?", fragte Hux und füllte sein leeres Glas.

"Yup."

Das war ungewöhnlich für Phasma und erweckte Hux' Neugier. Er fixierte sie mit seinem Blick, während er sich ausmalte, welcher Typ Mann sich wohl von ihr vernaschen ließ. "Jung oder alt?"

"Jung."

"Dienstgrad?"

Sie spitzte die Lippen: " _Unteroffizier_ ".

"Also sehr jung. Ein Opfer."

Phasma warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte schallend. "Weit davon entfernt, Hux. Er wollte es. Er kam förmlich angekrochen."

Das Wort angekrochen stieß bei Hux auf Resonanz. Phasma war _verdammt attraktiv_ in Zivilkleidung, auch an diesem Abend. Ihr durchtrainierter Körper steckte in einem weißen, kurzen Kleid, das mehr zeigte, als es verbarg, und ihre langen Beine in den hohen weißen Stiefeln konnten einen schon auf Gedanken bringen. "Wer war es?", fragte er noch einmal. Zu seiner Überraschung klang seine Stimme ein wenig heiser.

Phasma beugte sich vor. "Ein netter, blonder Junge", sagte sie. "Und willst du wissen, worum er gebeten hat?"

Hux' Schwanz hatte begonnen, sich aufzurichten und er hoffte inständig, dass Phasma es nicht merkte. "Was?"

"Er kroch auf allen Vieren auf mich zu und wollte meine Stiefel küssen." Sie lachte. "Das musst du dir vorstellen. Er schaute mich aus großen blauen Augen an und sagte, _Captain, lassen Sie mich Ihre Stiefel küssen_."

Hux' Schwanz zuckte und er wusste, sie hatte es gesehen. Ihr Blick wanderte zu seinem Schoß und wieder zu seinem Gesicht. Er fühlte, wie ihm die Röte in die Wangen stieg. _Verdammter Alkohol_. Er hatte nie über derart persönliche Themen mit Phasma gesprochen, sie waren Freunde, Kameraden, sonst nichts. Und heute benahmen sie sich wie Teenager beim Flaschendrehen, es war _unwürdig_.

"Wie auch immer", sagte Hux, "das darf sich nicht wiederholen." So viel war klar, diese Art von Verbrüderung zwischen Vorgesetzten und Untergebenen konnte er keinesfalls tolerieren. Auch wenn –

Er starrte. Phasma hatte die Beine übereinander geschlagen und das Licht funkelte auf dem polierten Leder ihrer Stiefel. Echtes Leder, handschuhweich und hauteng, das ihre Beine und Füße umschloss wie eine zweite Haut.

"Schade", sagte sie dunkel. "Ich war gerade dabei, Gefallen daran zu finden. Aber nicht mit einem Offizier. Auch nicht mit einem Unteroffizier." Sie seufzte und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Wein. Ein roter Tropfen blieb in ihrem Mundwinkel hängen und Hux beobachtete mit dekadenter Faszination, wie Phasmas Zunge den Tropfen in ihren Mund leckte. "Beim nächsten Mal hole ich mir einen Jungen von der Akademie. Einen blassen Kadetten, der so etwas noch nie gemacht hat."

"Ich", sagte Hux mit belegter Stimme. "Ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht."

Phasmas Augen funkelten. "Ist das so."

Hux rutschte aus dem Sofasessel auf den Boden, auf die Knie. Er sah nur _weiß_ , weiße Stiefel, weiße Strümpfe, Phasmas weißes Kleid. Er wagte es nicht, auf die Stelle zu schauen, wo das Kleid endete, viel zu hoch auf Phasmas beeindruckend muskulösen Schenkeln. "Ja", sagte er heiser, "Ich bin –" Er schluckte und hoffte inständig, sie würde ihn nicht zurückweisen. "Auf der Akademie gibt es keine Frauen wie Sie, Captain Phasma. Auf der Akademie gibt es nur kleine Mädchen."

Phasma lächelte wie die Sphinx. "Und Sie mögen lieber richtige Frauen, Kadett?"

"Kadett _Hux_ , Captain."

"Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Kadett Hux."

"Verzeihung, Ma'am. Ich mag lieber richtige Frauen, Ma'am."

"Komm her." Phasma stellte die Beine parallel. Hux kroch auf sie zu, es war unbequem in seiner Hose und seinen engen Stiefeln. Aber das spielte keine Rolle. Sein Schwanz presste sich hart und neugierig an seinen Hosenbund.

"Und was", fragte Phasma kühl, "hast du dünnes, blasses Ding einer erwachsenen Frau zu bieten?" Sie streckte die Hand aus und zerzauste Hux' sorgfältig gekämmtes Haar. Er stöhnte, als er ihre Nägel auf seiner Kopfhaut spürte. Seine Wange lehnte an ihrem Knie, seine Lippen berührten die Oberkante ihres Stiefels.

"Nichts", krächzte er, "gar nichts."

Ihre Hand glitt aus seinem Haar, über seine Wange bis zu seinem Kinn. Mit einem festen Griff packte sie sein Kinn und zwang ihn, zu ihr aufzusehen. "Gar nichts?", wiederholte sie, "das glaube ich nicht. Mach den Mund auf."

Er öffnete die Lippen und sie presste ihren Daumen in seinen Mund. Er sog daran, bis sie den Daumen zurückzog und über seine Lippen strich. "Ich kann Ihre Stiefel lecken, Ma'am." Er flüsterte es an ihren Fingern, die noch immer über seine Lippen strichen. "Darf ich es versuchen?"

Sie gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Wange und lehnte sich zurück. Er sah sie an, aber es kam keine weitere Anweisung. Mit klopfendem Herzen beugte er sich vor und begann, über ihre linke Stiefelspitze zu lecken. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich, er hatte sich noch nie so erniedrigt und zugleich so _geehrt_ gefühlt. Was stimmte nicht mit ihm, dass er es als Ehre empfand, die Stiefel einer Frau zu lecken? Aber er konnte es nicht leugnen, die Tatsache, dass ihn Phasma so nah an sich heranließ, presste erwartungsvolle Tropfen aus seinem eingeklemmten Schwanz.

_Wenn es nur nicht so unbequem gewesen wäre._

Hux musste sich in der Mitte zusammenfalten, um Phasmas Stiefel zu erreichen, sein Schwanz war tatsächlich zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln und seinem Gürtel eingeklemmt. Der Vorteil war, dass jede Bewegung für willkommene Reibung sorgte. Der Nachteil war, dass es _wehtat_.

Hux stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Boden ab und beugte sich so weit wie möglich hinunter. So war es besser, er konnte lange, feuchte Streifen über das weiße Leder lecken, einen neben den anderen, bis zu Phasmas Knöchel. Dann richtete er sich ein wenig auf, legte eine Hand um ihre Wade und begann, mit der Zunge den Schaft des Stiefels entlangzufahren. Als er die Oberkante erreichte, blickte er zu ihr auf.

Phasma hielt mit einer Hand das Rotweinglas, mit der anderen berührte sie nachlässig seine Lippen und sagte, "Schau dich an. Brennend rote Lippen, als hätte dich jemand kräftig in den Mund gefickt." Dann schob sie das Bein vor und stieß die Stiefelspitze unsanft zwischen seine Beine.

Hux gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und kam in seiner Hose. "Ma'am, ich bin – es tut mir leid, Ma'am." Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Phasma hatte Recht, seine Lippe fühlte sich _wund_ an.

"Du bist noch nicht fertig, mein Kleiner." Sie strich über seine Wange. "Was ist mit dem anderen Bein?"

Er beugte sich nieder und begann, Phasmas rechten Stiefel mit seiner Zunge zu bearbeiten. Jetzt hatte er eine Art von Technik dafür entwickelt, ein Muster, das er verfolgte. Erst die Spitze, dann der Rist bis zum Knöchel, dann die Ferse, von links und von rechts. Dann der Schaft. Als er die Oberkante erreichte, brannte sein Nacken von der unnatürlichen Haltung. Er spürte, wie seine Muskeln zitterten.

"Sehr gut, Kadett. Du hast eine geschickte Zunge."

Das Lob trieb ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht. Dennoch war es eine Erlösung, dass Phasmas Hand in seinen Nacken glitt und ihn _hielt_. Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie war so groß, selbst wenn sie vor ihm auf der Couch saß. Es wurde Hux wieder bewusst, dass er zwischen ihren Beinen kniete, die Wärme ihrer Schenkel hüllte ihn ein wie die fleischgewordene Versuchung.

"Ist das alles, Ma'am? Darf ich gehen?"

"Du kannst jederzeit gehen." Sie schob ihn ein Stück von sich und spreizte die Knie, während sie ihr Weinglas auf dem Couchtisch abstellte. "Oder du zeigst mir, was deine Zunge sonst noch kann."

Ab diesem Punkt war Hux' Erinnerung im Nachhinein verschwommen. Da war eine Fantasie gewesen - ein junger Kadett, der zwischen Phasmas Beinen kniete und hingebungsvoll die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel leckte. Er hatte Phasmas Strümpfe zur Seite geschoben und ihr lächerlich winziges, feuchtes Höschen. Er hatte das Dreieck aus blonden Haaren geküsst, das er darunter fand, und die weichen Falten, die ihre Öffnung verbargen. (Oder hatte er nicht?) Er erinnerte sich an Phasmas unnachgiebige Hand in seinem Nacken, und das Vergnügen, sie stöhnen zu hören, wenn seine Zungenspitze über die richtige Stelle kreiste.

Er hatte das alles zur größten Zufriedenheit erledigt, und Phasma hatte ihn gelobt und gestreichelt, während er vor ihr kniete und "Ja, Ma'am" und "Danke, Ma'am" flüsterte, die Lippen feucht von ihrer Erregung.

Es war aber auch möglich, dass er nur geträumt hatte, nachdem er ins Bett gefallen war.

_Zugegebenermaßen betrunken_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [schreibwarenhandlung](http://schreibwarenhandlung.tumblr.com).


End file.
